If You've Got It, Haunt It!
by asuka02redeva
Summary: Who knew it would take twenty dollars, a corn field, and Yuri's shitty sense of humor to make Otabek Altin realize: Fuck. I'm in love with Yuri Plisetsky! Happy Halloween 2018, Happy Birthday Otabae 3


Author's Notes: I just had to write this, and I couldn't make it fit into my current series _"Opposites Attract"_. I am such trash for Otayuri! In honor of the birthday boy, I figured, what the hell? He can get a couple of one shots this month. My apologies for any errors, I put this together quickly!

NNN

Things between Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky had changed. They had become confidants, shared similar interests in music and movies, and had a friendly rivalry fanned by Yuri's shitty sense of humor. Otabek had become accustomed to the frequent texts and Skype sessions. The pair had medaled at Worlds and even visited one another's home countries in the span of nearly two years.

Yet 4 months ago when Otabek had come to Russia for a visit, something had changed. At first the Kazakh couldn't pinpoint the exact shift. It had all started with a question after dinner. The pair had been sitting on Yuri's couch before selecting a movie.

"Are you dating anyone?"

Yuri's sudden question had caused for the brunette to shift and give a questioning look, "Where did that come from?"

The blond merely shrugged from his spot on the couch cushion, clicking the button of the TV remote control in hand and scrolling through the current Netflix selections.

"Because according to Viktor and Mila, everyone thinks _we're_ dating," informed the emerald eyed teen, he sounded preoccupied—no telltale signs to gage his opinion on the matter. Yuri's finger hovered above the button as he appeared to have selected a film. "When I went out with this guy from the coffee shop a few weeks ago, those two idiots said I was _two timing_ you."

Otabek's eyebrows furrowed. Perhaps he should care that Viktor and Mila, (two of the biggest gossips in the field), believed he was dating Yuri? But that's not what had caused for the Kazakh to scowl—it was the mention of some guy from a coffee shop.

Yuri turned with a smirk and the arch of an eyebrow. "So if you _are_ dating someone, you might want to tell me, so I can let those idiots know I'm not the adulterer type."

NNN

Shortly after, that's when the Skype calls started to get rescheduled and the text messages had gotten more sporadic.

Otabek draped his arm across his closed eyelids, as he occupied a spot on his bed and drummed his fingers against the down comforter. What exactly _was_ the issue? Had it been Leo's random private message? Guang's text?

 **Leo:** Hey Otabek, I feel like an idiot because I thought you two were dating! I'm going to owe JJ twenty bucks…

 **Guang:** I'm so sorry to hear that you and Yuri aren't a couple! You're perfect for each other! (sad emojis and others filled the length of the text screen).

Yuri was _apparently_ interested in this guy—a guy who was not Otabek. With a huff of annoyance, Otabek chided himself for such thoughts. What was the real issue behind his frustration?

The Kazakh thought about the image which Yuri had been tagged in depicting an attractive brunette with short hair and a side part, smiling into a camera, his blue eyes looking quite happy and a comfortable arm around Yuri's shoulders as the two stood outside of some club. The hashtag of #Russianaround and #YurionSaturday with the photo.

His mind went back to their first meeting in Barcelona. Yuri had been in a bind when Otabek had appeared in the alley way and given him a quick escape from the clutches of _Yuri's Angels_. Perhaps rescuing someone who had earlier called you an _asshole_ deemed you a saint or certifiable? Yet, Otabek had genuinely wanted to know the Russian Ice Tiger—thus prompting him to ask for Yuri's friendship. Crazy thing is, it had worked.

The brunette was just about to contemplate the way Yuri's expression had looked, with his soldier eyes and accompanying smirk, when his phone vibrated. Otabek reached for the phone on his night stand, saw the text message and groaned.

 **JJ:** Just got twenty bucks from Leo!

NNN

Otabek had no clue what to expect when he had arrived a few days early for the Grand Prix qualifier. He hadn't wagered that Viktor and Katsuki would intercept him before he found the Russian Ice Tiger. Nor had Otabek thought he would be spending his birthday in the company of those two _extra_ individuals.

Viktor was going on about celebrating Halloween, while Yuri angrily gestured that he didn't give two shits because it was Otabek's birthday, and Yuri was going to spend it with his best friend not a geezer and his pig. Poor Katsuki had tried to appease both parties by offering a friendly dinner…and promising to leave them alone afterwards.

Yet things seldom go according to plan…

NNN

Yuri had received a look of longing from the Japanese skater, who resembled a dog with big brown eyes taking in every bite of the sinful looking dessert as it moved from the Russian's bowl to his mouth on the spoon.

"Is Viktor starving you, _Buta_?" the blond asked, looking up from his phone in hand.

Katsuki looked embarrassed having been caught and waved his hands in defense, "No, of course not!"

Yuri didn't look too convinced as he saw Viktor making his way to the restroom. The Russian slid his bowl across the table. "I won't tell…"

Otabek nearly snorted for it had looked like Yuri was giving an addict his fix for the day. The Japanese man tried to protest, looked over his shoulder, his eyes darting around the room, and then with all his willpower gone, grabbed the offered spoon.

The Kazakh watched as the man stopped momentarily and eyed the Russian suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"You and Viktor leave us the fuck alone for the rest of the night."

Katsudon sighed, took a cautionary glance backward toward the restroom, uttered _deal_ and shoveled the dessert into his mouth.

NNN

"Deal?"

Katsuki flinched at the malice behind Yuri's voice as they were now standing in line for some haunted house and grounds tour.

"Vitya's very…." The Japanese man fumbled, "persuasive?"

"I gave you my dessert, Katsudon…" growled the Russian with clenched fists in amongst a line of teenaged girls and boasting guys, "…and you just caved the moment Viktor mentioned holding you in the dark."

The pork cutlet bowl lover rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I didn't realize he meant to drag the two of you along with us."

If Otabek was annoyed, he wasn't letting on. Probably because he wasn't really part of this conversation, not until the legendary skater's voice jarred him from his thoughts.

" _My_ Yuuri and I are a couple!" cooed Viktor watching as the young lady placed matching neon bracelets onto their wrists.

"Yeah, a couple of morons," huffed the teen in annoyance.

The lady looked confused, Yuri's hands still in the pockets of his jacket. "Um…are you going too?"

Only because the end of the line was nowhere in sight, did Yuri surrender his hand from the safety of its pocket and sigh, "Unfortunately…"

"And are you two a pair?" the girl gestured between Yuri and Otabek, wanting to make sure they got matching bracelets.

"Yeah, we're together," offered the blond and watched as she banded his best friend's wrist before moving down the line.

Yuri looked down at his wrist and frowned at the glowing red circlet. Katsudon and Viktor's were blue, which must mean something...

A Cheshire cat grin appeared on the Russian's face as he leaned into his companion, puffs of breath forming from the temperature drop as he spoke, "Maybe they are on another team and we don't have to go through this shitty thing with them?"

NNN

Well as some luck would have it, each team was sent in a different direction with a lantern and a map. Yuri was glad that Viktor was footing the bill for this excursion because with a $50.00 ticket admission, to listen to screaming girls and their testosterone loaded boyfriends, in the dark was a nightmare in itself.

This wasn't your average make it through a corn field maze and into a haunted house. This was the _extreme_ outing according to Viktor. They even had to sign a waiver stating that the participant would note sue in the event of a bodily injury, and willingly enters this event.

Yuri looked down at the map in hand as Otabek held the lantern out. It was pitch fucking black in every direction. They had been warned that they would have to make their way through a corn field maze, find the haunted house, all while making it to the exit without being caught by any of the costumed actors, so they had made sure to silence their cell phones. If they could do this, before a timer on their wrist bracelet counted down to zero, they won something. However, Yuri hadn't been privy to that information, due to Viktor squealing that he would protect his _kobuta-chan_.

"Sorry you got dragged into this shit show," announced Yuri, locating their spot on the map and trying to decipher the best route. "God…did someone let a three-year-old with a crayon draw this?"

Otabek merely shrugged, "It's fine. I mean, it's not _exactly_ what I expected to be doing on my birthday—but I don't mind spending time with you."

Yuri deadpanned, "Freezing your ass off in a cornfield with me, is fine?"

The brunette hummed for a moment, "Well it was either this or listen to JJ go on about himself at a bar."

The Russian curled his lip and stuck his tongue out, "I'd say you lucked out."

NNN

Alright, so it might have been an awkward time to bring up the topic; however, Otabek's brain just wouldn't shut off this train of thought.

"So how have things been since I saw you last?" he made sure to keep his voice low in case of costumed predators.

Yuri looked up from the dimly lit map and responded, "Yakov's grumpy as ever, the geezer and the pig are still disgusting, and Lilia's been riding my ass."

Otabek scowled—no mention of the guy Yuri had been spending time with. "That sounds about right," he paused momentarily and added, "so you haven't been in touch as often…"

"Yeah my practice schedule has been busy…"

Either Yuri was evading the question, or he wasn't going to give Otabek anything to go on…

Again, why did Otabek necessarily care?

Whatever. He was just going to go for it because they were friends and—

Yuri pointed and exclaimed, "Did you hear that?!"

Brown eyes were the only thing that followed Yuri's outburst because his brain had been preoccupied. "Hear what?"

"It sounded like someone was running from something," observed the Russian, rolling the map up in one hand, and giving the timer on his wrist band a quick glance before deciding, "Let's get going. If others are already being chased, we got to be ready to run."

Otabek smirked, the lantern's light casting shadows across his face and darkening his expression, "Is Yuri Plisetsky getting into this game?"

Yuri's eyes narrowed, "Of course not, _asshole_. I just want to last longer than Katsudon and Viktor." He pointed his index finger upward and grinned, "Besides, my partner is fucking amazing so we're going to win this and rub Viktor's face in it."

Otabek couldn't stop the upward pull of his lips at Yuri's response. Yeah…freezing your ass off in a cornfield on your birthday might not have been so bad…

NNN

The high pitch screams of both men and women filled the air and washed over them in their aisle of corn stalks. Yuri looked upward, damn things were taller than both he and Otabek, and only a few stars could be made out amongst the clouds.

He motioned for Otabek to move the lantern over the map once more as he tried to determine where in hell they were currently located on it. He sighed, "There must be a bend up ahead…it appears we need to take a right toward all of the fucking screaming."

"Yuri can I ask you some—

Otabek blinked, feeling Yuri's cold hand against his skin as it covered his mouth. The Russian had brought his index finger up in silence. Apparently, his _stalker senses were tingling_ and it's a good thing they did as a masked man wielding a chainsaw entered their aisle.

Now, neither teen would admit to being afraid in some shitty scare fest; however, when the costumed figure revved up the engine on the chainsaw it _might_ have encouraged the pair to distance themselves from the noise.

Yuri and Otabek were soon making quite a bit of noise themselves as they plowed through the aisle of corn. All the Kazakh knew was the feeling of adrenaline as it pumped through his body and the surge of excitement as they evaded their captor. Not like he'd ever admit to the latter…

NNN

They stood in amongst the tall corn stalks, breath coming out in puffs as they tried to regain their breath, after having shut off the lantern for a moment. Yuri rested his forehead against Otabek's chest, their fingers still laced together.

"You…okay?" Otabek managed, and gave a pat to the Russian's head.

"Never…better…" Yuri slowly responded before looking upward, "You?"

The Kazakh looked downward and although he could barely make out Yuri's features in the darkness, he realized he had memorized them all, and that's when it hit him.

 _Oh. Fuck._

Because now he knew the answer to the question that had been plaguing him.

NNN

" _Vitya_ , you did what?!"

Viktor silenced his fiancée, now hiding out in some stalks, having narrowly missed a costumed figure with a pickaxe.

Even in the poorly lit area, the Russian could tell that Yuuri's face held a look of reproach.

"I just figured it might be romantic and maybe the two of them would come to their senses…" explained Viktor in no more than a whisper.

Katsuki dragged his hand down his face and then regarded his companion in all seriousness, "Do you owe JJ twenty bucks?"

"…Maybe…"

NNN

"Fucking, _finally_ …"

"Well, do you see anything?"

While Yuri peered out across the corn stalks, Otabek was busy contemplating his newfound epiphany…

Here was the Kazakh, traipsing through a corn field on his birthday, in the dead of night, and having been hit with the realization—he was in love with Yuri Plisetsky.

 _Okay…so I like Yuri, but he likes someone else? Shit…_

And that's about as far as those thoughts went as his companion's voice returned him to the present.

"I think I found the house," informed the Russian, who had climbed onto Otabek's back after deeming the map in hand a _piece of shit_.

Otabek had been watching the darkened aisle up ahead for any signs of another staff member. He scowled, from the warmth of Yuri's body against his back, and a slender arm around his neck for balance.

"Can you hurry it up?" Otabek offered from his current post.

"Oh?" teased the Russian, "Am I too heavy for you to hold?"

Otabek actually scoffed, "Hardly."

"You know, you don't have to grab my ass to hurry me up," retaliated Yuri with an eyeroll that went unnoticed due to the darkness.

" _Excuse_ me?" Otabek was thoroughly complexed, "I'm not…" He squeezed each of Yuri's thighs to nail that point across; even if visions of Yuri's ass were now entering his mind.

"Huh?" The blond could obviously feel where his best friend's hands were currently stationed. "Then what the hell is—

As if on cue, both slowly turned their attention behind them, the lantern's light revealing a guy in a creepy ass clown suit holding a machete after copping a feel.

Needless to say, both teens let rip an explicative or two before staggering backwards.

NNN

"Get a load of these idiots…" whispered one of the actors from behind his zombie mask.

There, lying on the path only a couple hundred feet from the door steps of the haunted house was a silver haired man sprawled out after having tripped over a pumpkin while taking a selfie.

"Aaah!" cried his brunette companion with a look of alarm, "Viktor, what are you doing?!" He'd been jumped enough to last a lifetime and having an incapacitated coach was probably most frightening—for he remembered that time the Russian had succumbed to the flu.

"It's too late for me, my _Yuuri_ …" cried Viktor, watching as the pumpkin he had tripped over rolled down the small incline. He spoke with such sincerity, holding out his hand, "Go on without me…and tell Makkachin I love her…"

"See? This is what makes my job so entertaining…" replied his wolf faced cohort as they observed the pair from their posts.

NNN

People were disappearing left and right, if the screams were of any indication. Meaning there weren't too many teams left with less than an hour remaining in the game. Yuri noticed how distracted his partner seemed to be and deeming it safe, took hold of the Kazakh's wrist before venturing down the path toward the lit house.

"What's with you, _asshole_?" the Russian asked with a grin.

The brunette allowed for himself to be led along and sighed, "Yuri, what if I told you, I didn't want to be friends with you anymore?"

Yuri took a long breath and mulled over the question, "Well, I'd suppose after tonight that it would be fucking understandable."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," began the older boy as he walked alongside his companion. The dark lantern in hand, to give them the element of surprise.

Okay so this was _partially_ true, but Yuri didn't to know all the details surrounding Otabek's epiphany.

"We've been friends for almost two years now…"

"Right…" Yuri arched an eyebrow as they walked, "so is this like an anniversary? Where I have to get you a really good gift or some shit?"

Otabek couldn't help but chuckle. "No. I just want to know more about you is all…"

Yuri's look of befuddlement went undetected due to the dimly lit grounds but his voice managed a, "Huh?"

The Kazakh furrowed his brows and suggested, "Like are you still _two timing_ me?"

And this would have been the greatest lead in too, because Yuri elbowed him in the side and scoffed, "Actually I am—

However, the shrill cry of a girl, her partner who had obviously found Jesus, (as his exclamation suggested), and the blinding light from the electric lantern as it shot erratically against the darkness of the aisle, prior to a couple slamming into them was enough to end that conversation.

Yuri had gone flying backwards into the corn stalks and Otabek, (like Jill), came tumbling after with an explicative. It was lucky for them that he had, as they heard the crunching of brush as something quickly pursued the unfortunate pair.

"What the hell was that?" whispered Yuri, his back against the cold earth.

"Not a clue," quietly replied Otabek, brushing himself off before standing. He offered his hand to his partner in crime and pulled the Russian up. "You okay, _Yura_?"

"I'm fine," confirmed the younger boy as he dusted himself off. "We should take advantage of this and make a run for the house."

The blond tried to spring out of the aisle and down the final pathway when he felt a tug at his hand.

"What's wrong?" his voice was laced with suspicion as he tried to decipher his best friend's expression, "Did you hear something?"

"No," the dark eyed teen indicated with a scowl, "I was just wondering what you were going to say earlier…" Otabek shifted his weight while holding the Russian's hand.

Yuri puzzled over the question and then recalled, "Oh! I was going to say that I haven't _two timed_ you in weeks," was his sarcastic response.

Otabek sure was thankful for the dark because it helped to mask his inner thoughts. "That's…" he swallowed, "that's good…"

"Is it?" Yuri prompted upon noticing their linked hands and the way Otabek's thumb ran across his knuckles.

"Yeah," the Kazakh tried to coolly reply, but it didn't come out as casual as he had hoped, "because I'm not _two timing_ you either…"

The Russian's emerald eyes merely blinked, a _huh_ escaped from his lips and his pale eyebrows went high up into his hair line.

Two things were now certain:

One: Yuri Plisetsky had no fucking clue what was going on.

Two: Otabek Altin was now wondering if being caught by the ass grabbing clown with the machete might have been better?

NNN

Viktor passed his fiancée a cup of hot apple cider, as they sat on a bench near a toasty fire to warm them.

"So…" began the Russian in a sing song voice, "Yurio and Otabek are still in there…"

"Yes," confirmed the brunette, cautiously blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip. He needn't fuel any of Viktor's ideas—for his coach had surely orchestrated this entire thing over a wager of twenty bucks.

"I wonder how it's going?" offered the silver haired skater with an innocent expression.

Yuuri deadpanned, "Your wager or their luck of running faster than those cosplayers?"

Viktor slumped in his seat because apparently, he was the only one shipping hashtag Otayuri on that bench.

NNN

"Wait. What?"

Otabek wasn't sure why things inside of his brain sounded way cooler than the things that came out of his mouth, but since his foot was already inserted, he might as well continue.

"Yuri," the Kazakh began calmly, "have you ever thought of me as anything more than a friend?"

There! By God he had done it!

"Otabek, are you asking me…" Yuri arched an eyebrow before continuing in a disbelieving tone, "what I think you're asking me?"

"Yes, you _little shit_ ," huffed the brunette in response to the growing grin on the Russian's face, "Would you want to go on a date with me?"

"I don't usually go on dates with _assholes_ ," the blond observed, glancing at the timer, "but if we can make it out of here in the next 40 minutes, I'll consider your offer."

Otabek hardly had time to ponder the turn of events before Yuri explained their operation details.

"That house is only 500 or so feet away…" advised the Russian, peering out around the corn stalks and seeing the lit house in sight. "I'm sure there will be someone in between us and the front door, so we're going to make a run for it."

The brown eyed boy was about to answer, but felt Yuri's hand seize his own, fingers tightly lacing between his.

"You ready?" Otabek heard the whispered words, as his hand tightened around Yuri's.

"Let's do it…"

Because really, was there any other answer?

NNN

The second time Viktor returned he had a savory baked good and two additional cups of cider in hand. The Japanese man knew that if his fiancée were bringing out the big guns—aka: the sweets—then he must be finding the silent treatment to be quite unbearable.

Whatever. Yuuri would bite—the sweet, not Viktor's attempt for chatter.

NNN

And running, running…

Yuri _had_ planned this accordingly. A cosplayer soon lunged for the pair, nearly missing them, before whistling up ahead. The duo believed it was to signal another staff member; however, a giant spider emerged from the brush and was soon gaining on them.

The pair barely out ran the four-legged, barking assailant, clad in spider costume, before entering through the front door and quickly slamming it closed.

The two boys slid down toward the floor, backs pressed against the door as they started to catch their breaths.

And this was why Yuri was a cat person…

NNN

After their recovery the best friends had ventured through a dimly lit entryway. Otabek's eyes scanned the decorative spider webs, electric lights made to look like flickering candles, and could hear the eerie music wafting through the space. He had 25 minutes to make it out of this little _shop of horrors_ with Yuri and pray that the odds would be ever in his favor for a potential date later in the week.

There had been a starting point of information at the doorway in the form of a riddle:

 _You are in a haunted house. But this is an advanced haunted house. The haunted house has electricity. There are three doors. One door leads to a tiger that hasn't eaten for 3 months. Another door leads to an electric chair that has electricity this time. And the last door has a man waiting to chop your head off. Which door do you go through?_

Yuri knew which door he would automatically choose; however, finding it may be the issue…

NNN

The search for the door with the tiger had become most eventful…

For starters…

Yuri eyed the creepy life-sized mannequins with suspicion as they entered the room. The overhead light hanging from a chain kept shorting, giving off a noise which resembled pests hitting a bug zapper. No additional light could be seen filtering into the darkness.

"Otabek, be careful…" advised the Russian, his eyes narrowed as he cautiously proceeded alongside of his companion.

The flickering light was casting shadows and making the birthday boy second guess his own vision. "You sure they'd keep a tiger in the—

The Kazakh's deep voice went up several octaves as one of the mannequins reached toward him. Yuri looked like a startled cat as he swore in response to someone grabbing him from behind.

NNN

Yuuri had eaten every bit of that delicious pastry while still occupying his spot on the bench near the exit.

Viktor whistled, "I can't believe that Yurio and Otabek are still in there."

"Yurio dodges his fans on a weekly basis," offered the brunette with a shrug, "this probably doesn't even phase him." Brown eyes seriously regarded the coach as the Japanese man counseled, "What will phase him, will be when Yurio finds out what you did."

"It was really more Chris's idea than mine…" explained Viktor with a pout. "Something about people discovering their _eros_ when thrown into unpredictable situations."

Yuuri placed his hand over his face. This was the man he was destined to marry?

NNN

The pair had crashed into both living and stationary beings while attempting to break free from the room, pushing into the hallway. Yuri looked like a wild animal and Otabek's stoic façade had been thrown out the window.

"You weren't scared, were you?" teased the blond, conveniently positioned under a light fixture on the hallway wall.

Otabek pushed his hair back and away from his eyes and smirked, "Of course not."

Yuri grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Can you imagine Viktor screaming like a little girl? And Katsudon, he would have pissed his pants."

Otabek couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped from his lips.

Now boys, it isn't nice to pick on others. Especially, when you haven't made it out successfully and you have 15 minutes remaining…

NNN

Ghostly foot prints on the floor lit up under the UV light and seemed to be leading them toward the exit.

"Yuri?"

"Yeah?"

"We might actually make it."

"You sound surprised?" Yuri slammed into an unmovable object, having been looking downward at the footprints, he deemed that mass to be his best friend. "What's up?"

"I'm just wondering what your answer will be," offered Otabek, his back to his companion. "I mean, I get it if you don't want to—

"Don't be such an _asshole_ ," interjected the Russian, "You already know the answer is _yes_."

Otabek turned, even with visibility no further than a foot between them, Yuri could still make out the upward curl of his lips.

"So, let's get the fuck out of here so we can plan that date," was the obvious response as Yuri placed his hand on the door knob and gave it a pull.

NNN

The doorway was pitch black. Yuri almost opted to grab his cellphone but thought that it would cause for them to the lose the element of surprise. He and Otabek probably had to sprint toward the finish line or some stupid shit to end the competition.

He stepped forward but gasped when his foot didn't touch solid ground and let out a roar!

Otabek instinctively lunged forward to grab ahold of his best friend but found himself free falling in the process.

There was nothing holy about the shit that had escaped from their mouths as the two fell before landing on a surface resembling a trampoline. Yuri tried to immediately stand; however, couldn't manage to get his balance on the moving surface. The Russian fell forward, touched something slimy and yelled for his companion. Otabek was currently spouting something in his native tongue as he pushed away questionable sticky and slimy shit in the pitch-dark room.

Suddenly both teens froze, shrinking away and shielding their eyes as a bright light invaded the room. Yuri lowered his arm to find Otabek a few feet away mirroring his actions. There in front of them was a giant sign that read "Congratulations!" and cosplayers willingly extending their hands to help both boys off the trampoline.

NNN

When the couple rejoined their companions at the exit, Yuri held up two movie passes and a souvenir keychain.

Guess we know where they went for their first date…

NNN

I hope that you enjoyed. I love Halloween and I love Otabae so it was the perfect bit to write. Please leave kudos or a comment if you have a moment; it means a lot as a writer.


End file.
